1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same. More particularly, the invention relates to a flexible display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the flexible display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of an information society, demand for various display apparatuses increases. Particularly, flat panel displays, such as a liquid crystal display (“LCD”), an organic light emitting display (“OLED”), an electrophoretic display (“EPD”), etc., have been heavily researched.
In addition, it is desired that the flat panel display has properties such as a light weight, a thin thickness, various shapes, a curved-surface display, etc. Accordingly, a flat panel display employing a flexible plastic substrate with light weight and high impact-resistance has been developed.